Path of the Kage
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Having fled all over to escape my enemy, I've found myself in New York City. Trouble is, they're here as well. "I can't keep running forever." Will it be time to make a stand? Can I truly shed the ethics of my past... can I truly be reborn and start a new? A chance at a normal life?
1. Settling Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Author's Note: I swore I wouldn't… but I had to. It's been building up inside me and has been for so long, I just couldn't contain it. Anyway this will sort of be a test run chapter, if it gets enough feedback and I'm motivated enough I'll continue it. If not, oh well I suppose. Anyway, please, please, please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!**

 **Chapter one: Settling Memory**

Stepping through the bright halls, the stink of "clean" assaulting my nostrils as I pass room after room, the sound of people bustling by, seems so distant from myself, even as I brush shoulders with a few passing by. The door to the train opened with a ding, stepping on board I made my way over to a seat, how long has it been since I had first arrived here? Keeping my dark purple hood pulled over my head I watched more and more people pushing past each other to get on or off, a strange network resembling bustling ants. Leaning back I took a breath, this place sure is strange, one could easily get lost in the tall tales passed around the streets, it had taken quite a bit of grease on a few dirty palms to get believable details, even after it seemed it'd be easier to listen to the gossip of the tabloids, a lot cheaper too. The ride is quiet, well aside from the sound of the wheels passing over the tracks and the whispered gossip of the other passengers, but something seems... off. Pulling a bud from my ear I listened closely, the rattle of the worn tracks nearly drowned out by the few groups of people in the same car.

With the way this city is a lone rider isn't uncommon, most seem to keep to themselves, but that doesn't make the strange figure sitting by their lonesome any less suspicious. There is something unsettling about the way he sat, like he was trying not to draw attention to himself, or at least not the attention of the regular riders. Eyeing him I wrapped my hand around one of the small pellets I carry with myself, something here spells trouble. Thankfully the next stop is mine, glancing around the car I waited, if this person is following me they won't leave until I do. Reaching the stop I waited a little while longer, watching the fellow get up from his seat and leave. I relaxed a little, jumping from my seat as to not be stuck for an even longer ride, exiting the subway I made my way to the surface. This city wouldn't be so bad if not for all the weird stuff that goes on here, ninja roaming the streets at night, alien invasions... and mutants. As if the gangs of this place wasn't bad enough, still there are worse things to fear.

Walking down the street and turning a corner I was less than pleased to have been grabbed then pulled down a dark alley. Grunting as I was forced back against the brick wall I grit my teeth and glared at the idiot who decided it wise to mess with me. "Thought you could escape the boss? Heh, spent along time looking for you. Little did we know you'd come right to us," a raspy male voice spoke, the other lone passenger from the train gave a cigarette stained smile to me. Adding more force he leaned on me, "You think you've got me licked, is that it?" I asked wriggling one of my arms to rip his from pressing against my chest. "Yeah, and when the commander hears that we've got you... oh ho, it'll be real swell down the road." He answered growing more excited at the thought. "It would be, wouldn't it? Pity, because that ain't happening." I said calmly, reaching into my pocket I grabbed the pellet from before. Crushing it in my hand and throwing it into his face.

Crying out he stepped back trying to wipe the powder away, grabbing another and tearing it I let the contents pour into my hand, pouring half into my other. "Over here, you little shit." I said walking up to him, angrily I forced my hands to his face and ground the powder into his eyes. Growling he swung at me but I blocked and threw a punch right into his ribs. "You'll pay fer that." He said swinging blindly at me, stepping back I couldn't help but smile at the way he stumbled about desperately trying to land a single blow. Stepping behind him I kicked the back of his knee, forcing him down I held of his wrists, firmly planting a foot between his shoulders I applied a bit of pressure, "Where are they stationed?" I demanded but he only laughed, "Like hell I'll tell you." Narrowing my eyes I growled, "I'm not in the mood for games, tell me or else." "Fuck you." He said shaking his head. Frowning I shook my head, "Have it your way then." I said breaking his wrist then knocking him out. "Wonder where I can leave you, to keep you quiet." I wondered looking over the unconscious man.

Throwing the door to my apartment open I sighed, "I'm running out of time." Closing the door and locking it I looked around the nearly bare space, "Just moved in and might have to bail. Great." I said unzipping my purple hoodie and shedding it. Leaving it hanging on a still unpacked box I stretched, casting a gray glance over the dark room, walking up to a small cabinet I ran a hand over the face of the double doors, tracing my fingertips over the smooth surface I closed my eyes. Opening the cabinet I looked over the shrines contents, setting in a new incense and lighting it I spoke a soft prayer. "I can't keep running..." I muttered to the framed photo. Not like I expected an answer but the silence wasn't very welcomed, "I wish that you were still here to guide me... I-... need you." I added. Taking a deep breath the smell of jasmine filled my nostrils, the smell once provided comfort and fond memories, but now only offer the pain of loss. Heading into the bedroom I plopped onto the soft mattress, only adorned by a thin sheet and a pillow, crawling under the covers I sighed as I laid waiting to be swept away with sleep.

Pacing the bright waiting room I ran a hand though my long, dark, brown hair. The evening's events playing on repeat over and over in my mind as the seconds ticked by. How long has it been? My heart pounded in my chest as I nervously glanced around the room, "What's going on?" I asked my own thoughts, racking my brain for answers as to why this was happening. Shaking my head I tried to force myself to calm down, "You were trained your whole life in-case something like this happened. Relax, she'll be fine." I reprimanded myself. After hours of waiting I grew more and more impatient, just how long did I have to wait? Glancing up I watched a doctor enter the room, holding a clipboard in one hand as he slowly made his way over to me. He seemed rather shocked to see only me here, he glanced around a moment then asked, "Are you here by yourself?" I nodded. He looked over the papers on his clipboard and ran a hand over his mouth, contemplating on what he should do or say. "You-... you can come on back now." He said adjusting his glasses and leading me from the waiting room.

We walked through the white halls in silence, not like I would care for anything he had to say. With each step my pulse sped up, my heart now thundering in my chest as we stopped in front of one room. Swallowing hard the doctor opened the door allowing me to pass, my palms grew sweaty as I approached the mint curtain and a lump formed in my throat as i pulled it back. The sound of the machines that she was hooked up to filled the air, drowning out her weak breathing, my heart twisted at the sight and tears welled in my gray eyes. Biting my lip I tried to suppress the sobs from rising and escaping, reaching out a small pale hand I took her's. I jumped at how cold it felt and how weak her grip is. My lips became dry and as I tried to speak I choked on my own words. I don't know how long I had stood there, frozen, looking at her pale, bruised face. The beeping of one machine crashing into one long sound filled me with dread, suddenly the small room was filled with people wearing scrubs. Tightening my grip on the limp hand I fought to stay at her side, "Okaasan. Okaasan! Iie! OKAASAN!" I screamed fighting against the hospital personnel.

Waking with a start I shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily I held the soft sheet against my chest and looked around the room. Turning my gaze onto the clock I ran a hand through my messy long hair, "Since I'm up." I muttered throwing the covers off of myself and slumping out of bed. Heading into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, I chugged it down before setting the empty cup on the counter. Leaning over the counter I let my head hang, taking a deep breath I pushed my hair from my face. "I should get ready, it'll be a long day." I said to myself. Drinking another glass and setting the cup in the sink I returned to the bedroom. Picking out something suitable to wear I headed for the bathroom, pulling out a towel I turned on the water and began to undress. Looking in the mirror I sighed, wiping away the tears desperately trying to form away, "I miss you... mother." I said to my own reflection and pushed my fingertips to meet the glass. "Okaa...san," I muttered hanging my head and biting my quivering lip, the sound of the running water drowning out my quiet cry.

 **Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed and lots of love to you all!**


	2. Night on the Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Author's Note: Black hair! I meant black hair! Can't believe I messed that one up, anyway, the character has black hair, gray eyes. Jeeze. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Chapter two: Night on the Town**

Running across the rooftops I searched the streets, stopping I peered into an alley. "Can't believe no one knows where they are. How could they not? They were all over during the invasion! Useless." I growled under my breath. Adjusting my hood and mask I eyed a 'gang' member. "This'll be easy," I smirked to myself, "You should always look up." Dropping down I slammed my knees onto his shoulders, he dropped to the floor way to easily, "What weak gang would employ you?" I asked my own thoughts eyeing the thin man. He's fairly lanky, short black hair, a small styled beard, brown eyes, dragon tattoo on his left arm, sporting a thin black vest, black jeans and shoes. "You're really gonna regret that punk," he said forcing himself up. 'Cute' I silently smirked, grabbing him by the back of his neck and lifting him up. He's taller than me but that won't matter, keeping him on his knees I looked into those desperate eyes, hitting the button on the leather collar resting around my neck I activated the device.

"I have a few questions, I expect all you know. Lie to me, and I'll start small. Starting with these slender bones." I threatened holding one of his fingers and bending his index finger for emphasis. "A-Alright man, wh-what do you wanna know?" He asked and I thought for a moment. "What do you know of the E.P.F?" I inquired. "The who?" He quirked a brow and I bent his finger back. "R-Right, you mean those army dudes set up near the docks right? All I know is they showed up right before the second alien invasion." He blurted out. "The docks? That's it? You know something else. Tell me!" I demanded grabbing him by the collar and slamming him up against the wall. "That's all I know, I-I swear! Please man." He pleaded holding his hands up. "Fine. Get out here," I said dropping him. "To the docks it is then." I said to myself and made my way up the fire escape to the roof. Getting a running start I headed towards the supposed location of the E.P.F.

Turtles:

Sitting beneath the tree Leo sat mediating, usually he did this with Master Splinter but today was one of those days that their Sensei spent most the day mediating alone in his room. Raph beat on the dummy as usual, though it hasn't been as frequent as before that he'd lay a good beating into the knapsack enemy. Donnie is in his lab, still working on some old projects and even a few newer ones. Sitting upside down on the beanbag chair Mikey read one of his comics, blaring some music from the t-pod. However the youngest is becoming restless, they've spent all day doing the usual hang out routine and for one odd reason or another he just couldn't wait to go on patrol tonight. Something inside told him it'd be an exciting and eventful night. Groaning he pulled a bud from his 'ear', "When are we going?" He asked halfheartedly looking over a page he has probably read a few dozen times. "Whenever Leo says we are," Raph answered throwing another punch into the dummy's torso.

Rolling off the chair Mikey stood and stretched, making more of his usual sounds of boredom. Raph's eye twitched but he tried to ignore his little brother's antics. Groaning Mikey threw his arms around, "Mikey I will pound you if you don't shut up." Raph threatened. Not wanting to test his hot headed brother to see if he was serious (yes) he rushed over to the dojo to pose the question of their departure to their eldest brother and leader. Poking his head in he glanced around finding him beneath the tree, eyes closed, breathing deep and calmly. "Hey Leo, when are we going up top?" Mikey asked approaching him. Taking a deep breath he answered without looking at the orange banded turtle, "Soon." "How soon?" Mikey questioned. "When I say it's time." He answered.

"Can we leave now?" Mikey persisted, he is breaking him and he knows it. He saw Leo's eye twitch ever so slightly, his temple pulsed a little but he was still focused and composed. Mikey had to admit, Leo is great at keeping his cool, he is well practiced in that department and it's very hard to (becoming more so) actually get to him. But Mikey is also very practiced in annoying the living shell out of whoever he chooses and doesn't give up so easily. He knows how to get what he wants and right now he wants, no needs to be uptop, patrolling for whatever may come their way. "So? Are we gonna leave yet? When are we going?" He questioned and his older brother took another deep breath. "Why do you want to know so bad? What is your rush?" Leo calmly asked, wrong move. He just played right into his hand. "Well, I just wanna know. I mean don't we usually head up top by now? I mean there is still lots of crime going on and I'm tired of being cooped up down here." Mikey blurted out, he sure has a motor mouth.

He's starting be worn out, both of them knew it. Clenching his fist Leo bit back the urge to snap at Michelangelo, "Alright. Get the others, we're leaving." He caved getting up. Smiling a wide toothy smile Mikey ran from the dojo to get their other brothers. "We're leaving!" Mikey exclaimed rushing past the red banded turtle and poking his head into the genius's lab, "Don let's go, we're heading out. Finally." Mikey called to the purple banded brother before darting back to the common room. "Be right there," he called back jumping from his seat and grabbing his bo staff before heading out to meet the others. Climbing into the party wagon they made their way to the surface, reaching the streets Mikey's smile and excitement only grew. "So what the shell was the rush?" Raph asked their youngest. "I just have a feeling. We need to be out on the streets now." Mikey answered.

Aki:

Crouching on a storage container I narrowed my eyes, "He was telling the truth, good for him. Now let's see just what we have here." I thought to myself making my way over to higher ground. Climbing a few storage containers I stared down at the group of E.P.F soldiers, a few were patrolling a large container. "Seems important. What on earth are you doing out here?" I asked. Shaking my head I answered myself, "Whatever it is, I need to find out." Dropping down I snuck up behind one of the patrolling men, wrapping my arms around him from behind I choked him out. He put up a bit of a struggle before falling limp in my arms, letting him drop I made my way to another, repeating the same action. Last thing I want is to raise an alarm.

Taking out a few more with little struggle I made my way to the container. Turning the corner my eyes widened as the barrel of a gun was pointed at my face, "Dropping by for a visit. now are we?" The soldier asked, his tone of voice gave away that he had a smug look on his covered face. Gritting my teeth I held up my hands, "Let's go then, the boss would love to hear about this." He said motioning for me to start walking. Rolling my eyes I slowly turned around and began walking. "Losing your touch aren't you? Spent too long in the dark, avoiding combat, look where it got you." He antagonized and used the barrel of his gun to push me forward. "Hey guys, lookie what I found." He called out as we approached a group of five men. "Well, well, well, if it isn't ol' escapie. So Houdini, how have you been? Getting tired of running?" Another asked.

"Better than what you're about to in five seconds." I spat. "Voice changer, eh? Who the hell do you think you're fooling girl?" One asked stepping closer. "Don't be stupid, get back. You don't know what she is capable of." Another warned. "Yeah? What're you gonna do? You're not so tough, you don't scare me little-..." He started and pressed a gun against my sternum. Grabbing hold of it I forced it back hitting him in the face with the butt of the gun, ripping it from his hands I smacked him in the face with it and when he fell to the ground I slammed the back on his temple knocking him unconscious. Leaping to the others I used the gun I just stole from their comrade to beat the living hell out of them. "Don't move!" The one who found me demanded but I just threw the gun at him and rushed him. Tackling him I pounded into his chest, "Not tonight." I growled knocking him out and climbing off of him. "Let's see what's so important." I said walking up to the container and opening it.

 **Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed and lots of love to you all!**


	3. Encounter of the Mutant Kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Author's Note: Didn't realize how much I've missed writing a story like this, it feels good. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Chapter three: Encounter of the Mutant Kind**

Growling I thrashed against the restraints. "Hm, the sedatives don't seem to be kicking in." A male voice observed. "I think sir, we need to up the dose. She's getting stronger and developing a resistance to them." Another suggested. "Get a team on it right away." He commanded. "Yes sir." The other answered. "Rah! Arrgh! I'll- get you!" I shouted struggling to free myself. "Administer another dose." He instructed. "No! Get away from me!" I shouted, cringing at the cold of the wet pad then the sting of the shot. "No! Stop!" I cried out as they stopped me from fighting against him. "Keep fighting and we may lose the needle." They said sternly. Letting my head hang I breathed deeply as the needle was withdrawn, "Honestly Lamb, why do you fight it? We're on the brink of something extraordinary!" He exclaimed from the shadows. "Soon my dear little Lamb, you will be perfected and together we will protect this world from utter destruction." He spoke softly, almost admirably.

"What in the hell makes you think I'll help you? Especially after what you did... I can't believe I trusted you!" I shouted lifting my head to glare at my 'commander'. "Those were just minor setbacks... stepping stones to the true beauty of our goal. Sacrifices must be made Lamb, for the greater good." He calmly lectured. "Stepping stone? He was not a mere stepping stone! You, you... monster! What you did to them... it's sick!" I screamed fighting against the restraints again. Arching a brow he mused, "Monster? I'm a monster. For trying to prepare an army that would stand a chance against the invisible rising threat. To save humanity. Then what does that make you, Lamb? The monster of the monster." He asked gazing at me. "You're insane! What you're doing isn't right! You have to be stopped!" I roared thrashing around. Shaking his head he sighed, "Seems you're more brawn than brain, I thought I made you better than that Lamb." "Sir the stasis chamber is ready." A man in a white coat said approaching him. "Good. Put her under, she is too dangerous to leave on the outside. At least until we can fix that obedience problem." He answered.

End of Flashback:

Shaking my head I backed up from the device, "No. There is no way they knew. Unless... no, they wouldn't be... would they?" I asked eyeing the special container. "Whatever it's for, they won't be using it." I growled grabbing a few grenades from one of the unconscious the pins I threw them into the container, closing the door and chaining it shut I looked around. "Not much time... need to- there." I said rushing into the armored car they had. "Thankfully they're dumb enough to actually leave the keys in here," I said starting it up and flooring it. Knocking the container into the water, throwing it into reverse I backed up clutching the wheel as a loud rumble made the dock tremble, "That sure would have attracted some attention." I said looking around. Hoping it out I ripped the back door open and dragged my victims to the back and tossing them inside one by one. Slamming it shut I dusted off my hands, "So many more questions... First things first, get out of here investigate later." I told myself and fled to the shadows. The sound of distant sirens filling the air.

Turtles:

"Hey guys, you need to hear this." Donnie said pulling off his headphones and hitting a few buttons so everyone could hear. "... at the docks, reports of an explosion, no evidence of the event has been found. There was an armored car found with a group of unconscious military personnel piled in the back, and a container they were sent to pick up has gone missing." "Copy, any information on the contents of the missing container?" "Some experimental military equipment. Suspected to be highly dangerous." "That doesn't sound good, we better check it out." Leo said pulling over into an alley. "Way to call it little brother," Raph said turning to the orange banded turtle. "Told ya I had the felling, like a turtle do." He smiled brushing off his shoulder. "Right, let's go." Leo commanded and they exited the vehicle. Climbing up to the rooftop they made their way over to the docks.

After examining the scene from a distance Leo turned to his brothers, "We should split up, cover more ground. They might be real dangerous so if you see anyone call for back up, don't try to take them on yourself. Raph." He instructed turning to the hot head. Raising his hands he answered, "Alright, alright." "Meet back at the van in a few hours." He said and they each took a direction. None of them were certain they'd run into the culprit but they were willing to try and find them or even a clue as to who had done it and where they went. Jumping from roof to roof Leo kept his eyes peeled. Stopping he did a three sixty, something felt off, almost like he was being watched. In-case he was he didn't reach for his phone, instead he pretended to relax as if he was just being jumpy.

Stopping he quickly turned around and raised an arm, blocking a kick, the heel of his attacker resting on his forearm. Using a bit of force he pushed his attacker back, watching as the ninja took a stance. 'Another ninja?' He thought eyeing his opponent. "Who're you?" He asked taking a stance. The slender figure didn't answer, the frame seemed feminine but he wasn't certain and also tried to keep his mind off it, since what happened with his first encounter with Karai. They circled the roof, eyes locked, his sapphire eyes being glared down by angry storm clouds. Suddenly there was a shout and Raph appeared from behind the assailant. Lightning quick the ninja moved, blocking his attack then kicking and sending him flying backward.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted then charged at the ninja twirling his nunchucks. Dodging his attacks their opponent roundhouse kicked him, knocking him back. "Mikey. Grr, that's it. You're gonna pay for that." Raph growled charging them. Leap frogging over the figure simply cast a glance over, surrounding them Leo drew his swords as they circled. "Last time, who are you?" He demanded. Narrowing their eyes the ninja refused to speak, just before the guys could attack they threw down a smoke pellet. Coughing they waved their hands trying to clear the smoke, "Don't let them get away!" Leo commanded and they took off after the mysterious suspect. Running over rooftops they tried to keep up but once they passed into the shadows they were gone, "Great, just great! We lost em." Raph growled. "For now. We'll find them again." Leo calmly spoke and sheathed his katanas.

"You think we'll see them again?" Donnie asked turning to the blue banded leader. "When don't we?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge. "Well.. what do we do until then?" Mikey asked setting his chucks back on his belt. "Continue patrol." Leo answered. "What Leo are you insane? That guy might have known or been apart of that situation at the docks. We need to go after em and beat and some answers out." Raph argued pounding a fist into his palm for emphasis. "We can't go jumping to conclusions Raph, for all we know they had nothing to do with it." Leo shot him down. "Then why did they run off? I'm telling you they had something to do with it." Raph argued. "Or it could be that four mutant turtles running across the rooftops at night is a bit threatening, especially when they're attacking you." Leo countered. Raph opened his mouth to argue but closed it knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine." He snapped folding his arms across his plastron.

Aki:

Crawling through the window I groaned tearing off my mask and hood. Running a hand over the collar I pulled it off, "Must have been damaged beating those EPF guys. I'll have to fix it later." I said setting it down. Running a hand through my bangs I pulled my hair long black hair down, "And those mutants. So there are vigilante turtle men running around at night. What am I going to do... Why would they be transporting a stasis chamber here?" I shivered at the thought of that damn containment unit. Clenching my fist I shook my head, "What're you planning you bastard?" I asked the dark of my room.

 **Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed and lots of love to you all!**


	4. A Figure to Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Chapter four: A Figure to Father**

Opening the door an armored man walked into the small 'break room', passing a group of soldiers doing their usual thing while off duty. Some are smoking whilst playing a card game, betting anything from money to certain bunk chores, a few are messing with a couple of vending machines, probably got jammed again, two were on the other end talking. "Hey hey, if it isn't Mr. One man army. Been awhile since you'd been sent off on that mission, how you been man?" One asked patting his shoulder. "Nothing like working in the field, good to be back though." He answered joining the two men. Glancing around his light brown eyes lit up at being back 'home', "There's a lot of commotion around here, what'd I miss?" He asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "A lot of guys been disappearing man, they get pulled for a high risk job and just... vanish." One answered. Flicking his brown eyes over to the fellow he arched a dirty blonde brow, "Vanish? Like missing in action?" He inquired. "Yeah, boss won't let anyone organize a search party either." He informed him. "Well it's part of the job I suppose, hey where is Paulson?" He asked looking around. "Oh him? He got put in charge of the new recruit." The other answered. "New recruit?" He asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, I don't know about em though. We never really see em 'round." He answered taking off his mask. "I hear they're supposed to be some descendant of a long line of martial artists." The other spoke up. "Where are they?" He asked standing and putting out his cigarette. "Probably in the training room, why?" The now mask-less soldier answered running a hand over his shaven head. "I just want to take a look at the fresh meat, got a problem with that?" He asked playfully threatening him. Raising his hands he shook his head, "Wanna interrupt Paulson that's your deal, I'm staying the hell out of it." He said. Exiting the break room he made his way over to the training room, as he entered he could hear the sounds of two people fighting. "Get up. They call you a fighter? You're weak, useless, pathetic." A male's voice growled. Shaking his head the dirty blonde man sighed, "Still using the same old tactics, no wonder most his men would slit his throat the second they had the chance." He thought to himself as he looked around. A few feet away Paulson stood looking down on a slumped over figure, the small trembling frame struggled to get up as it was being commanded. "I said get up, fight you pathetic weakling!" He commanded kicking it in it's side.

"I'm trying sir!" A small voice cried out with a few pained coughs. Light brown eyes widening in shock he rushed over pushing past his comrade to see a young girl fighting to get up, "Hey what the hell... Bret?" The angered voice started but calmed at seeing who it was. "I wasn't expecting you to drop in, sorry that this maggot isn't in better shape sir, but I am working on it. Get up and show your commanding officer some respect." He commanded giving her another kick. Gritting his teeth Bret clocked him in the jaw, stumbling back Paulson held his face in shock, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bret demanded glaring at the man. "Nothing sir, I was just doing my duty..." He started explaining. "Duty? You're abusing this poor girl." He accused shielding her. "With all respect sir, that girl is the new recruit and was put under my..." He started. "She is a child, soldier. There is no excuse for this behavior." He said cutting him off. "She needs to learn that the soldier life isn't easy, she can not be reliant on..." He protested completely disregarding that he was talking to one of his superiors. "She can rely on me." He said turning and cradling her tiny frame in his muscular arms. "She is no longer under your 'care'." He said heading for the door.

"That isn't for you to decide." Paulson growled. "Then I'll answer to our Commander when the time comes, but I'll definitely see to it that she isn't handed back over to you." Bret replied with a glare. "She isn't Nikki." Paulson called out, striking a nerve as Bret left gritting his teeth. "Don't you ever say her name again." He seethed. Carrying the girl to the bunks he had a bit of trouble opening the door to his room, setting her on his bed he looked over her small swollen face, sitting on the edge he untied her boots and set them on the floor. Pulling the blanket over her tiny frame he sighed, his heart ached at seeing her beaten form, even if he didn't know who she was. "She isn't Nikki." Paulson's voice echoed through his mind making him grow agitated. Standing he headed for the door, "I'll need to have a word with commander Bishop about this." He muttered to himself as he grabbed the knob. Walking down the halls he passed soldier after soldier, hearing bits and pieces of gossip about what had happened in the training room. "Man word travels fast," He thought to himself with a smirk. Shaking his head he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Approaching the Commander's office he took a breath before knocking.

Aki:

Knocking over an opened yet still packed box I stumbled trying to keep my balance. "It's been another rough night." I muttered to myself. Kneeling I decided to push the urgency of my wounds for the contents in the box, picking up the many small objects I've managed to keep over the years I sighed. "If only it were certain I could stay... maybe I could actually put some of these up on display." I spoke aloud looking over a few things. Placing a few items back in the box I stopped as my fingers traced over a few accessories. Picking up a chain with two dog tags I let my eyes travel over the small pieces of metal, clutching it in my fist I held it against my chest. "You never should have let me rely on you..." I softly spoke fighting the tears that were trying to well. Biting my lip I dropped the tags back in the box quickly grabbing more items of my past and dropping them back in their cardboard tomb. Kneeling over the few items left I felt my shoulders start to tremble, hanging my head I sobbed, each cry racking my whole frame. Clutching a handful of beige carpet I cried, "Why? Why did you have to go too?" I asked throwing my head back and looking to the white ceiling. Shaking my head I returned to putting the contents back in the box but stopped when I came across an old beaded bracelet. The yellow, orange and pink beads faded with time, white cubed beads with black lettering spelling Daddy rest in the 'middle'. Sniffling I wiped my nose, "Bret..." I sobbed.

Flashback:

Waking up in a strange dark room I sat up in the slightly large bed. "Hey, how're you feeling?" A soft male voice asked coming from the washroom. My gray eyes widened and I struggled to answer, "Hey hey, it's alright. Calm down. What's your name?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I-I'm Aki, sir." I answered. "Aki huh? That's a pretty name. Well, how old are you Aki?" He inquired. "N-nine sir." I answered again. "Nine? Wow, so you're a big a kid huh. Are you hungry? It's almost time for breakfast, if you want you can sit and eat with me in the mess hall. Would you like that Aki?" He asked softly. Slowly I nodded. "Alright. There are some more uniforms in the drawers over there, go take shower and get ready so we can go. I'll be waiting right outside okay." He said softly as he stood up. "Yes sir." I nodded climbing out of bed and began making it. He walked out of the room and I pulled out a uniform and a towel before heading to the washroom. Right away I could tell this was a room of a higher up, it's larger and is meant for one. Turning on the water I quickly undressed and stepped inside. The cool of the water made me sneeze but I didn't let the temperature bother me and quickly washed up.

It took less than fifteen minuets for me to get ready, after brushing my hair I tied it up in a bun and headed outside. Just like he said the man was standing right out the door, turning he smiled, "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I followed a few steps behind him into the mess hall, we grabbed what we'd eat for breakfast and sat down. "So tell me Aki, how did a young girl like you end up in the Earth Protection Force?" He asked before shoveling some eggs into his mouth. Lowering my gaze I answered, "I was brought here a few months ago sir, after my mother died." His brown eyes widened and he dropped his fork, "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Why aren't you with your father or any family?" He questioned. "I don't know. I guess I don't have any." I shrugged. His jaw clenched. "Well Aki, you're not alone anymore. I'm your new instructor, you'll be under my care from now on." He said trying a smile. "Yes sir." I nodded. "You don't have to call me sir, well as long as we're not around the others." He whispered leaning closer. "You can call me Bret." He softly spoke with a wink.

Time Skip:

Blocking a few attacks and bringing down my sparing partner Bret laughed, "Good, again." He instructed. "Watch your footing." He said spectating. Stepping back I avoided another swing, "Good, wait for the opening." Bret coached. Unknown to either of us we were all being watched by our commander, Bishop. As the soldier took another swing I grabbed his wrist and brought him down, "Ha ha! Great job. You've really been improving." He praised. Suddenly a slow clap caught our attention, turning we found Commander Bishop standing near the edge of the room. "Well done, I had my doubts about leaving Aki to you Bret. But you've really turned her into the soldier I knew that she was born to become." He smiled extending his arms out in praise. "Thank you sir," Bret replied. "Which is why I need you now on my new task force." He said and Bret's expression fell to a frown. "Beg your pardon sir?" He asked. "Bret your the type of man I'm looking for to be leading my new task force, your being reassigned this week." He answered with a wide grin. "But sir, what about Aki?" He asked taking a step forward. "She'll receive a trainer." Bishop answered. "With all do respect sir..." Bret started. "That is an order soldier." He cut him off. "Yes sir." Bret nodded.

"I don't want you to go..." I muttered laying down and hugging my pillow. "I don't either baby girl." Bret sighed sitting on the edge. I buried my face in my pillow but he noticed my shoulders quake, "Aki?" He asked placing a gentle hand on one. "Aki look at me," he softly commanded. Sniffling I looked up from the pillow, quickly wiping the tears away from my eyes, "Don't cry baby girl. I'll just be part of a new task force, I;ll still get to see you." He said pulling me into a hug. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise. You've got to be a big girl for me, your what... how old are you now?" He asked pretending not to remember. Playfully punching his arm I let out a small laugh, "You know I'm twelve and a half now." I answered. "Twelve and half, to the day? Wow does time fly." He said placing a hand on his forehead. Giggling I nuzzled my face into his chest, with a soft gaze he pet my head, "You know I'll always be here for you, right baby girl? I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said giving me a squeeze. "I know Bret... I'm just, gonna miss you so much." I answered. "I'll miss you too. But we'll get to see each other. You know what, here that way I'm always with you, you'll never be alone as long as you wear this," He said pulling out a bead bracelet and slipping it onto my wrist. "It's a little big, so we'll have to wrap a couple of times, see." He spoke as he fixed it.

"It's pretty." I said looking over the colorful beads. Reading the lettered ones I raised a brow, "Daddy?" I read aloud then looked up to my mentor. For a moment it seemed like he was else where, he was looking at me but not at me. "Bret? Bret?" I asked giving him a shake. "Hm? Oh, yeah. It... it belonged to my daughter, Nikki. Or well more that she gave it to me." He answered. My eyes widened and I looked down to it, "Then you should keep it." I protested. "No no, you take it." He said with a soft smile and grabbed my hand to stop me from removing it. "But..." I started to argue. "Things happen. I've become rather attached to you, Aki. I see you almost as my own daughter. No... I do see you as my own." He said softly. "But what about Nikki?" I asked. "She... she's gone Aki. She's been gone for a long time now, ever since she was just above your age when we first met. Her and her mother Linda." He explained. Wrapping him in a hug I squeezed him tight, "I'm sorry Bret." I said. Placing a hand on my back he gave a small smile, "It's not your fault. One day, I'll be with them again." He said. "Try to get some sleep baby girl, we've got long day of training tomorrow." He said and I nodded. "Okay Bret, goodnight." I said slipping under the covers. "Goodnight," he said kissing my temple.

The time that followed was the start of my hell. First I returned to training with Paulson. Each session leaving me aching and loathing my own body. "You're weak." He growled. The nights weren't any easier, unlike he promised Bret wasn't there. In fact he disappeared all together. Days turned to weeks, which morphed into months. Training harder and harder, day in and day out, with a prick of an instructor. Grunting I swung at the heavy bag, "Harder. With force. Do you want your opponent to beat you? They won't hold back or give a damn about you." He snapped. Gritting my teeth I added as much force as I could in every swing, "Yes. Now you're getting it!" He exclaimed. "Keep going, no mercy!" He commanded. Hours passed of heavy training. "Sir I have..." He started as we approached the room of the 'task force'. Stopping my mouth fell agape, guards were fighting some sort of monster. "... brought her." He finished. Suddenly the creature turned onto us, rushing towards us it let out a roar. Stepping back I braced myself for the collision, using it's momentum I threw it over head, slamming it hard onto the ground it let out a pained whine. Gazing down I looked over the strange figure, my gray eyes falling on the chain around it's neck, two dog tags shining in the dim light coming from the machines.

Kneeling I held a tag and my eyes widened as I read over it, "Bret?" I asked feeling my heart sink into my stomach. Sniffing he looked up to me, his brown eyes staring into mine, "Bret. What have they done to you?" I asked as he nuzzled his head into my lap whimpering. "What have you done to him?" I shouted cradling his head. Two guards grabbed my arms trying to pry me from him, "So much for her relying on you." Paulson smirked watching. "No! What're you doing? Bret!" I shouted struggling against them. "I need another subject, we're so close." Bishop spoke mostly to himself. My eyes widened and I screamed, "No! Let me go!" I fought against them. Ears perking up Bret looked over and saw me fighting against them. "Don't struggle, soon you'll be part of something wonderful." Bishop said. Growling Bret jumped up and tackled one of the guards, clawing at the man he tore him apart. "Get off!" I shouted punching the other and beating him down. "Get her!" Bishop commanded completely ignoring Bret. Guards swarmed in surrounding us. Both of us fought as many off as we could, breathing heavily I struggled against a group. "No!" I shouted, kicking and flailing as they carried me over to the metal lab table. Howling Bret struggled to free himself from the group piling on him, "What do we do with him sir?" One asked. "Put him with the other failures." Bishop said coldly. "Bret! No! BRET!" I cried as I was restrained.

 **Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed and lots of love to you all!**


	5. Reworking Kage of Dim X

Hey guys, so after some shit that happened in the canon I decided to rework this story. So I will be discontinuing this one and starting a new titled The Kage of Dimension X. I'll be posting it ASAP. Anyway, thanks for reading, any interested in my one shots... I will be taking a break from them for a while. I hope that I will be back for a longer duration. Thanks everyone so much.


End file.
